Fallen Deeper
by AdriDee
Summary: What happens with Clark right after the "Salvation"? Spoilers! Don't read unless you have seen the season finale! FINISHED, FOLKS! :D
1. Falling

"**Fallen Deeper"**

**Featured Characters**: Lois and Clark (DUH), Hawkman, Martin Manhunter, Chloe, and Emil Hamilton.

**NOTES**: SPOILERS! If you have not seen the season finale…DO NOT READ!

**TIMELINE**: Set right after the season finale: "Salvation"

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T own ANYTHING. Not the characters, not the story. Nothing. I wish I did, cuz then I'd be a MILLIONAIRE! :D

**SIDENOTES**: This is just my version what I HOPE happens right after "Salvation." I don't think I'm 100% right, but it's just wishful thinking. :D

This is either going to be like 3 or 4 chapters. **Very **small though. Most are done.

.................

**CHAPTER 1**: **_"Falling..."_**

_In the distance, Clark could see the bright light beaming down on Zod. Within a few seconds, no one was left on that rooftop. No alien left that gave a threat to humanity. The slightest smile spread across Clark; triumph. They had succeeded. And it didn't have to cost anyone's life._

_His smile quickly faded, however; the pain came soaring back to his awareness. He turned his attention to his stomach, the dagger still inside there. Blood spilling out. He looked down to the ground; he was still falling and from the looks of it, he would be falling for a couple of seconds more. He was still high up._

_For the first time in the longest time, fear overtook him. He wasn't ready to leave. Didn't want to die. Part of it was because he knew Earth still needed him, but it wasn't the main reason. That true reason was a tall, brunette woman with sparkling brown, green eyes. A woman he wished to stay with forever._

_He began to analyze what he should do next. He had two choices: save himself and take out the dagger, curing his wounds immediately because he would have his powers back; but that would mean being taken away from Earth--from__** her**__. Or he could allow himself to fall and pray for a miracle--that he would survive the fall and see her one final time…._

_As he debated his choices, his eyelids grew heavy. He looked down to the ground again. He was only about fifty feet from hitting the concrete. Time was almost over. He had less than a handful of seconds. He turned to the dagger and decided to leave it there. He would take a chance. One final one…._

.................

**NOTE**: I know it's short, but the rest is more to come in the next several days. The next three SMALL chapters are done; I'll be posting up the 2nd chapter tomorrow. BUT! Lemme know what you think... :D


	2. Coming Down

"**Fallen Deeper"**

**Featured Characters**: Lois and Clark (DUH), Hawkman, Martin Manhunter, Chloe, and Emil Hamilton.

**DISCLAIMER**: I Don't own a single shred of these characters, plots--NADA! *sigh* If only....

**SIDENOTES**: Thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't think I'd be getting THAT many responses, but I liiiiiike! hehehehe

.....................

**CHAPTER 2**: _**"Coming Down"**_

Lois was walking down the dark streets of Metropolis. She was several blocks away from the phone booth. After she had realized who the Blur was, she felt the need for a walk. Needed to let it all sink in and allow herself to see how blind she had been for so many years. All of the clues she had gotten and she had not pieced them together?

No, it wasn't that she had always been blind. Thinking about it, she knew she had always known. Deep inside her, even after the events last winter had led her to believe that the Blur was in fact Clark but she had been proven "wrong," she _knew_. Knew that both of these men that were important in her life were one and the same. She had just talked herself into thinking that she was wrong and did her best not to bring up such a speculation again.

If she were really being truthful to herself, she would acknowledge that the reason why she dismissed the idea that Clark was in fact the Blur was because she wished it wasn't him. Clark was the best person she had ever come to know and the responsibility the Blur held over his shoulders was too much. His life was full of danger. And danger was the one thing Lois wanted as far away from Clark as possible. She didn't know what she would do if anything bad were ever to happen to him.

A knot caught in Lois' throat as an image of Clark being badly wounded came to her head. She tried brushing it away and kept walking, trying to clear her head.

As she turned into the next street, a bright yellow light caught her attention from the rooftop of several buildings away. She turned her entire attention to it. _What the hell?_

Within seconds there were more yellow lights ascending into the heavens. Inside the yellow lights there were black figures. _Are those __**people**__? __What is this? The aliens?_

Lois was too baffled by it all to give any reaction. She stood frozen there, staring up for quite a while. The dozens of other yellow lights stopped, but the big one was still there. This only furthered to continue to confuse Lois, but she was able to snap out of it. The reporter in her kicked in and she began to run towards the building. She ran as carefully as she could, not wanting to slip and fall in this rain.

Once she got to the building, she saw another yellow light beam down, taking another black figure up to the heavens. Rain continued to fall down and it was difficult to get a clear view of what was happening.

It took several seconds to notice a black figure start coming down. Falling. _Oh, God. It's a man!_

She looked around, not knowing what to do. This man was going to meet the end of life if someone didn't save him. _Where's Clark?_ _The Blur!_

The man was now about fifty feet from kissing pavement. She held her breath, giving a silent prayer that someone would rescue the man.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a gold figure. It had come so swiftly, she had almost missed it. Next she knew was that this gold figure caught the falling man. The gold figure, who was really a man with gold wings, didn't seem to notice Lois. He came flying down to the ground, the falling man in his arms.

Lois cringed once she saw a dagger pierced through the man's stomach. She let her eyes linger over his body. He seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. The blood coming out was too much! Her eyes finally landed on the man's face. She saw him. Saw who it was that was battered and at the heels dying. _Oh, God! NO!_

_......................_

**NOTE**_: _Yes, still very short. But it's gradually getting longer. Next chapter (which is done) will be longer. Still not VERY long. REVIEW!_  
_


	3. Landing Hard

"**Fallen Deeper"**

**Featured Characters**: Lois and Clark (DUH), Hawkman, and Martin Manhunter

**NOTES**: Glad you guys are enjoying it! YAY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I STILL owe nothing, if I did I would give all green lights to Smallville so they can say the word "Super Man!" :D

**SIDENOTES**: Enjoyed writing this one more than the previous ones...for obvious reasons.

_................................._

**CHAPTER 3**: _**"Landing Hard"**_

Hawkman placed Clark down on the floor. He got into his communicator. "Hawkman to Watchtower. I've got him. Badly wounded."

No response back from Watchtower. Hawkman frowned at this and tried once again. "Hawkman to Watchtower. Do you copy?"

Still no response.

"Great," he grunted. He looked down at Clark and placed his hand upon the dagger. "We should take this out, kid. You'll be able to heal fast."

Clark took a hold of Hawkman's wrist. "Leave--it," he managed to let out.

Hawkman frowned. "You'll _die_. We need to take it out." He took hold of the end of the dagger one more time, determined to save Clark's life.

Clark's hold on Hawkman grew stronger. Hawkman saw the determinism in Clark's eyes as he heard him say, "Leave it."

Hawkman wasn't understanding one bit. He opened his mouth to speak, to try to talk some sense into Clark.

However, a cry from behind him stopped anyone else from speaking. "Clark!"

Hawkman turned quickly and found a tall, distraught looking brunette running as fast as she could towards him and the badly wounded Clark. _Crap_, he thought to himself. _I should have been more careful_. Hawkman was pretty sure that only Clark's mother and Chloe knew the truth of who Clark really was and knew that Clark wanted it to be kept that way. Too many people with too much information was a recipe for disaster.

For half a second, Hawkman debated on covering Clark's face with his body and flying him off to a safer location; make the woman think that who she had seen was not Clark Kent and just a figment of her imagination. However, as the woman was now much closer, Hawkman could see her face more clearly.

Tears were pouring down her white face as her entire body seemed to be shaking. Her sobs were barely allowing her to breathe properly. She almost tripped as she got within five feet of him and Clark.

Hawkman reached over to hold her steady, but it seemed as if she hadn't seen him. Clark was the main focus in her eyes. She crashed into the ground next to Clark, her eyes pouring out more powerful tears.

Hawkman stared into her eyes, focused on her expression--her reactions to this. Familiarity began to sink into him. He had seen this before--experienced it. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Lois," Clark chocked out.

Hawkman turned back to Clark. He was giving the woman, apparently named Lois, a smile. He was so weak, Hawkman wondered how Clark had managed such a thing, let alone say her name. And there was something about the way Clark had said her name as well. There was cunning in the tone and wonder, almost sounded like a prayer. As if his world centered around this name--this person.

Hawkman didn't think it to be possible but he noticed Lois' sobs coming harder down. She placed a shaky hand on Clark's shoulder and held his hand with the other. She turned to his wound and then back to Clark's face. "Clark."

The tone in her voice sounded the same as Clark's now when she said his name.

And it dawned on Hawkman just then. These two loved each other. Cared deeply for one another. The energy coming off of them was unlike anything Hawkman had ever seen in centuries. _Astounding_, Hawkman thought to himself.

Clark continued smiling at Lois as she let out tears of torment. "I thought I'd never see you again." His hand stroked hers.

Lois placed her palm on his cheek. "We need to get you to a doctor."

He shook his head. "They--can't--help me."

Just then, Martian Manhunter appeared at Hawkman's side. "What seems to be the problem?"

Hawkman turned to him and gave him a quick review. "He doesn't want me to take the dagger out of him--even though it's killing him."

Martian knelt down. "We're going to have to take it out," he said to Clark with a determined look.

Clark took hold of the dagger again. "Blue," he hardly let out.

Hawkman frowned. "What?" He didn't understand what that meant. However, by the looks of the Martian's face, he certainly did.

"That's why you didn't transport out," Martian let out in a whisper.

"Portal. Hurry." Clark was beginning to look paler by the second. And sweat was dripping out of every corner.

Martian stood up. "How?"

"Book of Rao. Pull out."

The Martian was gone. Hawkman stared up after him. He was going up to the rooftop. _What's going on? Will **someone **explain?  
_

"Clark, we need to get you help," said Lois with a weak, defiant voice. "Come on."

Hawkman turned and found that she had come to her knees and was attempting to pick Clark up by herself. He almost laughed at the sight. A normal human trying to pick up the Man of Steel. Funny.

"Lois," Clark pleaded. "No one can."

"I can't just…_leave you like this_!" She clutched onto his shirt and yanked.

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Lois...."

She didn't listen, just continued to pull.

Hawkman didn't know this woman very well, but seeing how helpless she looked and how much it was obviously tearing her apart because of it, was enough to make his heart squeeze. Something told him that this Lois was one to not easily give up and believe she could do anything she set her mind to.

Turning to Clark, Hawkman saw the same sort of look. But there was patience there in Clark's eyes.

Clark looked as if he was doing the best he could to keep his eyes open. "Lois. Lois, look--me."

Lois did so, with what appeared to be a great effort.

"Just stay…with me." He was pleading with her.

She sank deeper and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing. "Don't leave me, Clark. I can't survive that."

Clark stroked her face with such gentleness. Even though he was going through what must be the most physical pain he had ever endured, Clark seemed to only notice her.

Witnessing this, Hawkman knew that the strength Clark had was due to her. Just over a minute ago, he was ready to pass out, but the moment this Lois came into view, everything changed. Clark seemed to be more in control, stronger. Fighting for survival. Postponing his end. Not sparing a single second he had left on anything else other than her.

The way Clark was looking at Lois and the force coming out of him was a reminder to Hawkman. The love coming out of these two young couple's eyes kept hitting him harder and stronger with every second he was around them.

Carter had witnessed another powerful love as this. With Shiera, his wife.

..............

**NOTE**: Like? Like? Well, REVIEW! hurry! Next one is still being written. I THINK it might be the last one... I THINK! Give me like two days to post it up though. Still not done with it.


	4. Grounded

"**Fallen Deeper"**

**Featured Characters**: Lois and Clark (DUH), Hawkman, and Martin Manhunter

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOOOOOOT own anything that is written: no characters, not the plot--NADA!

**SIDENOTES**: Thank you ALL for the awesome reviews! There's a LITTLE more to come after this chapter. I wish I could continue on, but I REALLY need to focus on the OTHER three UNFINISHED fics I have. I'm very bad at finishing things off. Sorry!

................................

**CHAPTER 4**: "Grounded"

Martian came down as fast as he could, the Book of Rao on his hand. As soon as he had pulled it out of the crystal source--the one Chloe and Clark had mentioned to him earlier that day, the bright golden light had vanished. When Clark had told him over a minute ago that he needed to pull out the Book of Rao, he knew what it meant. And when Clark said "Blue" everything made sense.

Clark had not ascended to the new world with the rest of the Kryptonians because he was now human--because of the blue Kryptonite. Martian didn't know how Clark had gotten a hold of the dagger or who had stabbed him--though it was easy to guess who it bad been--but knew that Clark wasn't pulling it out because he wanted to stay in Earth. To fulfill his destiny.

Martian looked around as he flew closer to the deeply wounded Clark and saw that the few citizens of Metropolis who were still roaming around the streets at night looked pretty confused--no doubt because of the Kandorians. They were moving closer to the building, curious to know what the yellow light had been about. He knew he had to get to Clark for two reasons: one, so Clark could pull out the dagger before it was too late; and two, so that all three heroes could leave the scenery before witnesses knew their secret identities.

When he came down to the ground, he saw Clark's state was worse than about a minute ago, last time he had seen him. Clark and Lois seemed to be pretty oblivious of anyone else around them and too focused on each other. Lois' around were wrapped tight around Clark as Clark caressed her face. Touched ever inch of her with his fingertips.

Martian Manhunter knelt down next to Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder that Clark could focus on him. It seemed to have worked because Clark turned to the Martian.

He held up the Book of Rao for Clark to see. "Now, lets get that dagger out of you. We better do it soon before witnesses come over."

Clark nodded and gave a sigh of relief. He placed his hand around the sheath of the blade and was about to pull it out.

Lois reached over and stopped him from doing so. "Clark!" She looked scared to death, more than likely worried that pulling out the dagger would only make Clark further bleed and cause him further harm.

Clark turned to Lois and caressed her cheek. "It's--alright, Lois."

Martian saw that Clark kept his eyes on Lois and wasn't doing anything further.

After several seconds, with the most wide and fearful eyes, Lois met Clark's. It was a private moment between both of them, and even though no word was being said, Martian knew the young couple was having a conversation. They just stared into each other, as if letting their souls communicate to one another. Clark's determined and confident eyes kept a deep hold of Lois' frightened and hesitant.

It took several seconds, but Martian could see Lois' eyes become less worried and seemed to relax a bit, as if trusting Clark.

Once her tears had stopped and looked a bit more relaxed, Clark turned his attention back to the blade. He quickly yanked it out of him, screaming in pain.

Lois' worry came back to her face and she held onto Clark; her tears came back down. "Clark!"

Clark looked as if he was trying to control his emotions and was pulling out the most straight face he could muster. He turned to Lois but refused to look her in the eye. "I'm alright. I'm alright."

She gave him a stern look. "You shouldn't have taken it out."

He shook his head. He was about to say something, but it seemed as if he got a pain in his torso and gave out sounds of pain. He was still within the radius of the blue Kryptonite; therefore could not heal. He was human and was slowly dying.

Clark's grunts were pretty loud and Martian knew that several people had heard him. He turned towards the end of the street and saw that about five of them were only four blocks away. Thank goodness they were still in the shadows. But the closer these humans got, the worse the outcome would be.

Martian turned back to his bleeding friend. "We have to go."

Clark was shaking uncontrollably. He shoved the blue kryptonite dagger to the Martian. "Take it away."

Martian nodded. He turned to Hawkman and saw that the man was looking down at Clark and Lois and was as still as a statue. Martian would ask what seemed to be the problem, but they had no time. "Hawkman!"

The man with gold wings seemed to snap out of his reverie. "What?"

Martian gave the Egyptian King the blue kryptonite dagger. "Take this to Watchtower. I'm going up to the rooftop to remove--" He stopped himself due to remembering that he was still around Lois. He noticed that the woman didn't seem to be listening in, her and Clark seemed to be having a private moment; however, Martian couldn't risk it. "I need to remove something." He placed a hand on Clark's shoulder again to get his attention.

Clark turned.

"We'll meet up at Watchtower."

Clark nodded along with Hawkman.

Hawkman gave Clark and Lois one final glance before flying quickly out of there.

Once Hawkman was out of sight, Martian began to see some of Clark's true color coming back. He looked down and saw that the wound was beginning to close. Not as quickly because he figured the cut had been pretty severe. Plus, Clark had been exposed to the kryptonite for a very long time. It was bound to slow down his healing process.

Clark gave a nod to the Martian. "Go. I'll be fine. I'll take Lois out of here. I'm healing pretty quickly. I can feel it."

The Martian turned towards the civilians, they were closing it. "They're getting here pretty quickly. You sure you don't want me to take you both? Or…_**you**_ at the very least?"

He didn't have anything against Lois. But he knew that the people wouldn't be much interested in her if they saw _**her**_. They wouldn't give it a second thought. Clark on the other hand…he would be someone of interest.

Clark frowned and seemed to be a bit upset. He sat up and placed his palm against Lois' waist. "I'm not parting from her." The look in his eyes, his anger that Martian would _**suggest**_ such a thing, almost made the Martian cringe.

He chose not to press the matter. Clark had made up his mind and there was nothing that would change it.

"As you choose," said the Martian. "I will go take care of…_other _matters." He gave Clark a look that he knew Clark understood.

Clark's face turned softer and gave a small nod. "Thank you, John. What is it? Third? Forth? Fifth time you've saved me?"

Martian shook his head and gave a small smile. "You've saved this world I live in more than I ever have. Plus, it's Hawkman that caught you this time."

Clark gave a low chuckle. He looked to have his strength coming back faster. Martian looked down and saw that the wound was now healed.

He got to his feet. "I'll see you at Watchtower."

Clark nodded and turned to back to Lois. She leaned in to him and wrapped her palm around his neck, bringing him closer. Together, they sighed as if thanking that the worst was over. Again, no words needed to be said.

Martian decided it was time to leave and flew up to the rooftop. He needed to remove that crystal energy source before anyone else found it. And he hoped the two lovers would snap out of their stage quickly or else it was _more _people would know the true identity of the Blur….

........................

**NOTE: **Ok, so now I'm beginning to write the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be done for me to post it up by end of Saturday for you guys...but I make no promises. After that, a small epilogue will be written. Ok...off I go to write and off YOU go to REVIEW! :D


	5. Deeply For You

"**Fallen Deeper"**

**Featured Characters**: Lois and Clark

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own ANYTHING in this story…very sad to say….

**SIDENOTES**: Sorry about not posting this up sooner, but I needed to do some more editing on it. And then Lost came on, and out of respect for that AMAZING show (SOOOO sad to see it end!), I waited to post this up til FIRST thing Monday (today). ANYWAY! THANK you sooooo much for the reviews. This is the last chapter--told by Jack's perspective--but there IS going to be an epilogue.

.........................

**CHAPTER 5**: **"Deeply For You"**

Clark heard the Martian fly off to the rooftop. He knew his friend would be getting the crystals and taking them to a safe place. There needed to be no evidence of what happened up there. If anyone were to find those crystals, then it could be bad news for everyone. There were some humans that would be ok with the idea that there were aliens among them. But there were also humans that feared the unknown. And that fear could lead to bad things. Earth wasn't quite ready to know that people like him here. If they were to find out now, chaos would erupt.

Clark knew that John would keep the crystals safe somewhere until everything was calm enough that he could give it to Clark. Maybe Clark could take those crystals to the Fortress and could fix whatever damage Zod had done there. But that would have to wait, right now he had another matter to take care of. A much more important to him. And it had chestnut hair and the most gorgeous set of eyes he had ever looked into.

Lois. Once again, she had been the reason why he had survived--stayed here on Earth. Since the first second that he had met her, she had done nothing but save him. Every time there seemed to be no hope for him--that he had no place in humanity--she was the only one that would bind herself to him--somehow--and lead him back civilization. From when he landed in those cornfields years ago and she took him to the hospital where he would be reunited with his mother to almost a year ago when he had isolated himself from everyone close to him and she had pulled him back into existence as soon as he laid eyes on her to this moment when just several minutes ago, he was sure that his time on Earth was over but once he saw her face again, everything was set right. He was still here. And it was all thanks to Lois Lane.

He had no idea how this woman seemed to hold such power over him. But with every second that he got to know her, he fell deeper for her. And up until almost two years ago, when he began to work with her side-by-side on a day-to-day basis, he was seeing the real Lois Lane. She was unlike any person he had ever met. Every bone in her body was irrevocably **good**. There had been numerous times that she could have taken another route--have taken the easy way out--but she hadn't. Never had she done anything twisted--even when it could have been for something "good." Every person in Clark's life had in one way or another gone behind his back and made bad decisions for what they believed were for a "good" cause. However, Lois didn't because she had a very pure and incredible heart. And knew him better than anyone else--sometimes she knew him better than he knew himself.

For some reason every time he looked into her eyes, he felt naked. Stripped. She saw him for who he really was. And who he really was had nothing to due with him being an alien. Or being adopted. Him being a farm boy. Or having superpowers. That was not who Clark Kent was. It seemed as if only Lois knew who the Clark Kent really was. And this truth only made him fall deeper for her. Fall deeper into those brown, green eyes.

A sound from his right tore him away from his current thinking.

For a split second, Clark tore his eyes away from Lois. He saw there were a couple of people getting extremely close. Thankfully, he and Lois were in the shadows, so the people did not know they were there. However, once they were close enough, they would see his and Lois' silhouettes and put all of the pieces together. He couldn't risk that. His identity had to remain a secret.

He turned back to Lois. She was also now looking towards the civilians. "They're getting pretty close," she said in a whisper and turned back to him.

He nodded. "We need to go."

She didn't say a word, just gave a small swallow and looked at him intently.

He knew what was going through her mind. She was wondering if he was going to completely ignore that he had kissed her as The Blur and go on as if everything was the same.

When he had kissed her earlier on was because he had thought he was going to be leaving Earth and was more than likely not going to see her again. He had told himself that he wasn't going to reveal himself to her because it wouldn't be fair once it was taken away, but in that moment of reuniting with her after rescuing her there were constant thoughts in his head that it was going to be the last time he was going to be with her, he couldn't take it. Couldn't control himself. He **had** to kiss her. He knew that she would catch on and know he, Clark Kent, was none other than her super hero, The Blur. But in that moment, he **wanted **her to know.

Now, by the look in her eyes, she was wondering if he was going to continue lying to her. Keep pretending he was just a simple, mild mannered reporter.

He looked at her for several seconds more. Through his eyes, he let her know that he wasn't going to run away from telling her the truth. Not anymore.

He knew she was understanding him because her facial featured seemed to relax. She took a breather.

He didn't understand how they were able to communicate this way. No words, just simple looks. There were vibes coming off of them that he couldn't wrap his head around. It was as if their souls were the ones speaking to each other.

Clark bent a little and wrapped his arms around her back and legs, picking her up very easily and swiftly.

As if magnetically, her arms warmly wrapped around his neck. He loved the way it felt. Her arms around him. Perfect. Lately, it always felt that way. Any sort of contact they shared felt ever so perfect.

She gave him a small smile.

From his super hearing, Clark could tell that the people were now about a dozen feet away. Surely, they saw his and Lois' silhouettes now. Time was running very much out.

Clark knew he had just about five seconds.

He gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "No more secrets," he promised to her. With that, he began to speed off.

She let out a sigh and held on tighter.

He turned back to her and smiled. No more secrets.

………………

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, there's a lot of Clark inner monologue, but I REALLLLY wanted to explore his thoughts on Lois and how he knows she is completely "THE ONE" for him--especially after he has already admitted his feelings to her in the barn scene in the last episode.

ALRIGHT, go and REVIEW!


	6. Neverending Fall

**"Fallen"**

Featured Characters**: Lois and Clark**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own ANYTHING in this story…very sad to say….

**SIDENOTES**: If you've read some of my other series, you will see that the closer I get to the end, the longer it takes me to post up the last piece. :P I don't do well in letting my stories go. (I have attachment issues, lol) Yes, this IS the last chapter and I thank every one of you for the time you guys took read this simple story.

**FYI**: The first 5 chapters were originally going to be just a oneshot chapter of how I would have wanted Season 10 to start. I thought it would be an awesome opener, but as I was writing what turned out to be the first two chapters, I KNEW it would work better as a multi-chapter story. It worked well because I was able to step back during chapter 3 and 4 and view Clois from an outside perspective. The epilogue (what you will be reading in a moment) is intended for a scene SOMETIME after the opener, but not too distant into the future.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **To (alphabetical order) _Aaron Leach, anacaro, aquarpisc, avidreadercina, B. Davis, bloodymary2, Catilla, cherryblosson1031, EdwardBella4ever17, EileenOT, elemaria91, fan1o1, fictionadict24, gu61, IrishUnicorn, jade2nightwing, kaylynne, Lexi, Loges, LoisNClark4ever, Lynx, Mayicita, Monaivendork, off my toes, only-one-of-my-kind-7, SerialLover, slerinflor, Spoons There Are, superlc529, THEHUNTRESS06, TheOneWithNoName09, _and _yaaaaaaayme _for **every **review y'all wrote! It's much appreciated and I read EVERY one of them!

DEDICATION: This goes to **EdwardBella4ever17**, **superlc529**, **Aaron Leach**, **jade2nightwing**, **katlynne**, and **EileenOT** for writing in almost EVERY chapter. THANK you!

…ENOUGH with the analyzing, monologue, and all that introspective crap! Lets get to more dialogue between these two lovers! :P

…..

**EPILOGUE**: _**"Neverending Fall"**_

Lois felt Clark's hand reach her neck, pulling her closer. She felt his tongue slip in between her lips, making their kiss deeper. She heard a moan escaping from her throat. God, he could drive her wild. In the six years she had known Clark Kent, she had never thought him to be this passionate. She had always thought him to be very shy and timid when it came to affection; whereas she had always been pretty aggressive. But since they had started dating, it seemed as if their roles had switched.

Every time they would get any sort of alone time, Clark couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her for longer than a couple of seconds. Whether it was in the elevator, the copy room, the Kent farm, or in her apartment. It felt almost magnetic. They got pulled together. She resisted as much as she could in the beginning due to her fear that she might scare him off by her aggressiveness, but now that she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him, she didn't resist much anymore. But still, he was always the one to pursue making out first.

Just two seconds into their kiss, he had taken off her jacket and thrown it somewhere in the room.

She felt his free hand reach under her shirt, touching her bare skin. Goosebumps prickled every inch his fingers stroked.

Her own hands made their way down his broad shoulders, rubbing him.

He groaned and pushed her lower onto the bed, rolling them so that he was now completely on top of her. He tilted his head to the side, tasting her a different way. Both of his hands were now underneath her shirt and rubbing all of her lower back.

Her fingers took a hold of his shirt and felt his buttons. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel his heat.

Lois began to loosen his shirt as quickly as her fingers could. He willingly let her take off his shirt and even shook it off once the last button was loose.

His own hands went back to her skin and traveled north. Through her bra, his hands cupped her.

She let out a gasp. Yes, he drove her to her brink. She took a hold of his white tee and tugged it impatiently. She tore it off of him and threw it across the room. Once his skin was free for her to touch, her hands went to his chiseled back.

Clark drew his lips away from her own. She let out a whine, but it quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when he began to kiss her neck. His tongue sent small bits of bliss through her. His fingers were now on her belt.

Her nails dug into his back. He might be made of steel, but his skin was just like velvet. It felt so soft underneath her.

She felt him come back to her lips and she grew more aggressive. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it.

He let out a growl and dug his fingers into her waist, making her gasp out of pleasure.

She brought herself up from her laying position and took her hands onto his shoulders, doing her best to push him off her.

Like the gentleman that he was, he allowed her to push him back. She knew he was only being courteous. There was no way in hell that she was able to make this powerful alien move more than a centimeter with her strength. But she was grateful that her boyfriend was allowing her to make of him as she wished.

Once he was off of her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, the heat between them grew heavier.

He looked down on her, his eyes lit with fire and passion. He reached over to kiss her again, but she turned from him.

He frowned at her. "What?" He looked astonished and confused. She had to admit it was a cute look because his lips were covered in he red lipstick.

She chuckled, bit her lip seductively and got to her knees.

He gave her a small smile and waited for her next move. She knew he knew she was up to something.

And how right he was. She placed both of her hands onto his naked chest and pushed. He allowed himself to fall flat on the bed.

His eyes curiously looked up at her, the most goofiest smile on his smile.

Lois continued to bite her lip and put a leg on either side of him, straddling him. "Tonight, you're under _my _control, Smallville."

He did his best to control his smile. "Yes, ma'am," with a low and serious voice.

The tone added to the fuel in her core. She lowered herself more until both of their middles met. They each let out a moan of pleasure. She reached down and began to place kisses across his chest. She did so softly and lovingly. He was incredibly beautiful and she just couldn't get enough of him.

She lightly traced her lips on his chiseled body and felt him drop his head to the mattress as he continued to groan. She smiled at this, loving that she could drive him crazy as much as he could her. She continued going south and came across his torso. She opened her eyes to bathe herself with the sight, but as soon as they were open a quick flash came to her.

_Blood was spilling out. The knife that was thrust in him was causing him great pain. His body shook uncontrollably. She placed a hand on his shoulder as her eyes traveled to meet his. "Clark." She didn't know what to do. Didn't know how she could help him so he wouldn't be feeling this sort of pain._

_The way his body was shaking didn't seem to travel to his face, for he was smiling at her. It looked as if something was distracting his face from feeling what the rest of his body was. "I thought I'd never see you again." She felt him run his hand against hers. Sudden warmth filled her palm and began to transcend through the rest of her body._

_She reached over to touch his beautiful face. "We need to get you to a doctor."_

_He slightly shook his head with what must have been with small strength. "They-can't-help-me."_

_She heard voices behind her, but couldn't hear a thing they were saying. Her complete focus was on Clark and how certain he looked when he said that doctors wouldn't not be able to help him. What did he mean by that? And why was he bleeding? If he was in fact The Blur, why did he now appear to be like a regular human being? The Blur fought fires, caught trains, shield people from bullets…so, why was it that a pesky little knife could do this to him?_

_She noticed that his body was shaking more than ever. She had had enough of this. "Clark, we need to get you help. Come on." She began to get to her feet and tried to pull him with her._

_Clark tugged her hand. "Lois, no one can." He looked deep into her eyes and she saw truth there._

_She refused to believe it to be so. Refused to give up on Clark. "I can't just leave you like this!"_

_Her hand felt warm again. "Lois…" Clark's face began to look in pain now._

_She couldn't let this happen. She pulled harder than ever._

"_Lois." His voice sounded strained, but she tried to ignore it. "Lois, look at me."_

_She didn't want to. She knew if she did, he would find some way to stop her from fighting. And she couldn't do that. She couldn't give up. Not when it came to him._

_Clark's hand tugged at her and she let out a sigh, forcing herself to meet him in the eyes. Once she did, she regretted it._

_He looked as if he was about to pass out. He was blinking rapidly. "Just stay with me," he barely breathed out._

_Her knees gave. Suddenly, she felt as equally weak. "Don't leave me, Clark. I can't survive that." She hadn't noticed that she had embraced herself to him, her body pleading as much as her voice and soul._

_He stroked her face, soothing her. She wanted to curse at him. Why was it that she was being the one being comforted when he was in so much physical pain?_

_For several moments, they touched each other, clung to one another. She didn't want to let go. She wasn't aware of anything else other than the man in front of her. She only noticed when Clark tried to pull out the dagger from his torso._

_She reached over and stopped him, terrified that by his pulling it out as so would only cause him greater pain. "Clark!"_

_Clark gave her a look that she knew all too well. One that said to trust him. It took a while of looking into his eyes for her to give in. She took deep breaths, knowing that she Clark was certain in what he was about to do. She prayed for the best and relaxed a little._

_He gave her a small smile and quickly removed the dagger._

_A scream of agony emerged from his mouth. His body shook once more._

_She dived in for him, hugging him. "Clark!"_

_The blood spilled out of the cut so quickly. She pressed her hands on it, giving it pressure so it might stop the bleeding for a little. He moaned louder and her heart broke a little more with the horrible sounds. It was as if she herself could not breathe._

"Lois!"

Clark's voice brought her back. She blinked rapidly and tried to force her thoughts away from the memory. From the image of seeing him in horrid pain. But she couldn't. The blood would not leave her sight.

She felt his warm hands on her cheeks. "Lois." His voice sounded concerned.

She swallowed and tried to hide her face from him. She didn't want Clark to worry for her. She was being ridiculous, she knew it. He had explained everything to her already. Who he was, where he came from, all of his powers, and how only kryptonite could ever really harm him. She knew that it wasn't often when he faced a deadly situation-when he came close to dying. She had just been unfortunate to witness it. She knew he had hated the fact that she had seen him in that stage and up until now she had hid her feelings about it. She wanted to let him know that she could handle this. She was strong enough to be with him and suck up the dangers that surrounded his life.

But touching that same spot where not too long ago had been the cause of all his agony and had almost killed him, she couldn't hold back anymore. She was back to that dark and gloomy moment.

He pressed her cheek, wanting her to meet his eyes.

She let out a sigh. She couldn't continue to avoid him. She slowly opened her eyes and met his baby blues. With all of her strength, she faced him.

He frowned, clearly more than worried. "What's wrong?" he asked softly as he rubbed her cheek.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Forget it, Smallville."

He gave her one of his disapproving looks. "Lois," he said sternly.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

He leaned closer in to her. "Then why the tears?" He touched her eyes lightly.

She frowned. She reached to her eyes and noticed that he was right. She had been crying. Great. Now there was no way she was going to be getting out of this.

Clark placed his fingers on her chin and made her face him again. "You're not getting out of this, Lane."

It was as if she was reading her mind! Damn him.

He continued to look at her. "What were you thinking?"

She sighed. Fine. She gave. "I was…thinking back to…_that_ night." She ducked her head down as the memory came to her again. When she opened her eyes she noticed that her sight landed on his torso. Her fingers reached over and touched the spot that had held the knife.

Clark placed his hand over hers and with his other, he lifted her chin. "Everything is fine now. I told you, those kind of situations don't happen very often. As soon as the kryptonite is away from me, nothing can harm me."

She nodded. "I know. I know. It's just-" She forced her thought back.

"What?" He urged.

She didn't want to say the words out loud, but at the same time she wanted to say them. In the last few months, she wanted nothing more than to have Clark know everything that was crossing her mind. She wanted him to know everything of her. Even the bad thinking.

He was patient with her and did not pressure her to speak. This only made her love him even more.

She swallowed. "I've never felt so…_vulnerable _and _useless_ as I did that night, Clark." She kept her eyes glued on him and he said nothing, just allowed her to speak. To let it all out. "I wanted to do something, but I didn't know what. What if it happens again? What if someone finds out that kryptonite is your one and only weakness and you don't get so lucky?"

She shook her head and ducked down. She was rambling, she knew. She was being a complete pessimist, but she couldn't help it.

"Lois-"

She nodded. "I know, I know. I'm over-exaggerating." She saw water hitting her palms. Oh, God! She was still crying? What was the _matter_ with her? She blinked away the tears and tried to dry her face; refusing to let Clark view her this way.

She heard him give a small chuckle. "You kind of are."

This got her a bit irritated. She couldn't deal with his teasing right now. She snapped her head to his direction, meeting his eyes. "Can you blame me?"

He gave her a small smile and slightly shook his head. "No. I know it's difficult for you and I'm sorry that I'm making you worry. I wish I could just be a normal boyfriend for you." There's a hint of regret in his tone and eyes.

Lois frowned at this. She looked intently at him. She saw the wish he had that troubles did not circle his every day life. This made her want to shoot herself. Did she always have to speak without thinking first? Ugh!

She shook her head at him. "Clark, I was thinking out loud. Don't listen to me. I wouldn't want you any other way." She placed a palm on his forehead, soothing out that worried frown. "You know I love my Dorky Farm Boy as much as I love my Superhero."

That made him crack a smile.

She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I worry. But I know that this is your life. You being The Blur is a part of who you are and I can see how important it is to you. Although it has it's dangers, you love it. When you tell me about a save," she smiled at the remembrance, "you should see the way your face lights up. You're so proud of it and it ignites your confidence even more." She looked deeply into his baby blues. "I don't want you any other way than how you are."

He stared at her for long seconds. He didn't smile nor say word. There was no facial expression.

She knew this kind of blank look. He was wondering. "What?" she asked softly.

"How did I find you?" he asked with a most serious tone.

She snickered. "You were naked, Smallville. Remember?"

He didn't laugh along with her. "I'm serious. Just when I think I've stopped falling, here I am again."

She frowned. "Falling? What are you talking about, Smallville?"

"You," he answered.

The frown did not leave her forehead. She wasn't understanding his alien ways.

He reached over and touched dug his fingers at the nape of her neck. "I never stop falling for you. I get to a landing, but then you say or do something that knocks me out and I fall depper."

She felt her cheeks grow a bit red, crawling to her neck. She ducked her head down. She loved and hated when Clark said these kind of things. It made her feel so..._naked_ and fragile with him. It was difficult in the beginning for her to know if she liked it or not, feeling exposed. However, lately it she liked it more than hated it. That still did not stop her from being embarrassed by his romantic and truthful words-she doubted she would ever be used to them.

When she felt the courage to look at him again he gave her his most boyish smile.

A shiver went up and down her spine. "I love when you smile like that."

He teasingly narrowed his eyes at her. "Like what?" He gave another boyish grin.

She moaned and scooted closer. "Like _that_. It can make me melt and grow hot for you in less than a second." Her arms tightened around his neck.

He chuckled and rubbed his nose gently with hers. "Glad to know." He placed his palms on her lower back and began to make circles with his fingers. She loved how right her body felt against his. There was no awkwardness between them. Everything was just natural between them. Perfection.

He added pressure to his touch as his thumbs grazed against her stomach. His lips lightly touched her exposed neck.

She arched it further back, giving him easier access.

She heard a moan from him and she echoed it with one of hers.

She wasn't sure if it was him that had taken off her bra or if she had been the cause of it, but in a matter of seconds, she was completely topless with his hard chest against hers.

This was going to be one looooooong night. She would make sure of it.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This TOTALLY became longer than I intended. I didn't mean to have THIS much inner-monologue but…well my fingers take a life of their own and there was no way to stop it I tell you! :-/

So, it's done folks! I REALLY need to focus on my other unfinished stories. WHEN I do, I might come back to Possible-Season 10 Smallville. Hope you enjoyed! And PLEASE review, review. Lemme know how I did! :D


End file.
